


Looks Like the Real Thing, Tastes Like the Real Thing

by hingabee, PunishedPyotr



Series: The Self-Indulgent XX Chromosome AU [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Shower Sex, Unprotected Sex, homoerotic gym session, nobody was impregnated during this do not worry, pregnancy mention, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Mantis thought he had agreed to a completely normal sparring session. Considering Liquid is the trainer, however, he bites off more than he can chew.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis
Series: The Self-Indulgent XX Chromosome AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318085
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Looks Like the Real Thing, Tastes Like the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ITT: my wife forces me at gunpoint to write

Mantis was thirsty.

As in he was in literal physical need of actual water. He was dehydrated. He was sweating too much. He was definitely not in literal physical need of _anything else_ and his thirst was definitely not metaphorical.

Physical evaluations were coming up and while Mantis usually cheated on them, Liquid, like the good boss he was, was encouraging Mantis to at least _try_ this time - said he could surely do it if he just put his mind to it.

Mantis had protested, saying he really probably _couldn’t_ do it without his powers so what was the point in trying, but Liquid just took that as an opportunity to teach Mantis all the jock combat shit Mantis had studiously avoided for years. Liquid promised to go easy on him.

...

Liquid’s gray sweatpants were not going easy on him.

"What are you waiting for, lazy?" His boss squatted down in front of where Mantis was sitting on the floor and slapped his thighs excitedly. "We're not done here yet!"

"I need a break..." Mantis croaked and wiped the sweat off his forehead where it pearled uncomfortably against his mask.

Frowning, pouting almost, Liquid crossed his arms before standing back up, pulling Mantis with him.

"You're working up a sweat, that's healthy! If you stop now you won't continue later. I know you, Mantis."

"But–" he squawked as Liquid pulled him into a light headlock.

"Try to reverse my hold, you remember the steps, don't you?"

 _If I didn't I would just read your mind, idiot,_ Mantis thought sourly, but made sure not to broadcast it to Liquid.

"Of course, boss." He grit his teeth, uncomfortably aware of being pressed against Liquid's warm, wet shirt.

Of course the man would choose to cover his impressive chest the _one_ time nobody would question him going shirtless.

Granted, the official FOXHOUND shirt suited Liquid really, _really_ well, and even if his sweatpants where only tight in all the right places Mantis wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the shirt would suddenly pop off of the boss in front of his eyes.

"Mantis? Focus."

 _How does he even breathe like that?_ Mantis thought, annoyed - mostly at himself for being so distracted.

“Breathe like what?” Liquid said, genuinely oblivious. Bless him.

“Nothing,” Mantis said gruffly.

“You really are distracted.” Liquid brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes, pushing his hand back through his shiny golden sweat-slicked locks. Mantis could feel his heart beating his lower belly at that and he cursed himself.

Even though he could only view Liquid's face from the corner of his eye, he knew his boss was watching him closely by now.

Mantis grabbed the arm wrapped very leniently around his neck and pushed his gloved fingers under his chin to 'protect his airways' as instructed before.

He sank down slightly and Liquid willingly followed his movements which kind of defeated the purpose of the exercise, because under normal circumstances Mantis would never have enough physical power to pull him down like this.

"It's for practice,” Liquid reminded him in a very unnecessarily low voice. "And don't step to the side again."

Kicking his foot back behind Liquid's calf, Mantis used the leverage of the movement to duck out of the hold around his neck before turning them around and pushing his grinning boss down on the training mat.

Liquid seemed to be just satisfied enough with letting himself be thrown around like a ragdoll, he did however grab onto Mantis’ wrist, effectively pulling him down on top of himself.

Mantis made a little 'oof' sound, even though Liquid's body greatly softened his fall, and rubbed his arm, ready to complain.

Not giving him the opportunity though, Liquid summarily flipped them over, straddling Mantis' thighs and pinning him to the mat.

"Why are you looking at me all surprised? You can read my mind!" Liquid laughed.

Mantis stared up at him, his mouth slightly open, but not out of surprise as Liquid thought. Instead he was captivated by his boss’ face, backlit as it was by the cheap fluorescent lighting of the training room. Liquid made it look good. He made all this look good. He was really glad Liquid was sitting on his legs instead of up closer to his hips. He tried to not to think about how much he wanted Liquid to _not_ look down, because if he sensed that he absolutely _would_ , and his borrowed exercise shorts wouldn’t do much to conceal his… his _predicament_.

“?” Liquid was visibly starting to feel a prickle of discomfort at Mantis staring at him. Mantis looked away quickly. "Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

"Ah, Eli– Boss, no." Mantis tried to wriggle out from under him, but Liquid kept him pinned, studying his eyes behind the mask carefully. "I told you... I'm just tired."

Liquid looked disappointed and his grip slightly loosened, not enough for Mantis to free himself though.

"But this is so much fun... and you are doing really well." He finally sat back on his heels. “Isn’t there some way I could motivate you?”

“Motivate?” Mantis said, unable to stop his thoughts from going in very horrifyingly dirty directions that he was sure Liquid could pick up on.

A mischievous look crossed Liquid’s face. “If you keep training with me now, then afterwards we can shower together.”

Mantis gulped. “But—“

“But what? You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” Liquid leaned way too close to him, meaning to plant a cheeky little kiss on the filter of his gas mask, but stopped when his stomach brushed Mantis’ crotch. “…oh. Erm.”

Mantis looked away quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, boss.”

“No, it’s alright. That explains what you were so distracted about…”

"I'll just... go shower by myself, boss. You can finish up without me whining or... interrupting your training." Mantis tried to sit up.

Narrowing his eyes at him smugly, Liquid pushed him back down.

"!?"

"Do you really think this is the first time I've had a recruit pop a stiffy during training?" His voice was but a growl and calculated and Mantis shifted uncomfortably underneath him. "The adrenaline and intimacy of the fight and being so close to another man's body will do that to you sometimes."

"I'm not a recruit..." Mantis mumbled, feeling his face burn.

"Yeah, you aren’t,” Liquid agreed. "Just goes to show how inexperienced you are in hand-to-hand combat. Still... I agree, it _is_ pretty embarrassing."

"Boss–"

Liquid pinned him again, purposefully pressing himself closer against Mantis' crotch. Mantis made a choked sound.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to demonstrate how to use certain... shortcomings of your opponents to your advantage, hm?" Liquid purred and deliberately circled his hips a little. "How would you ever get out of a situation like this, Mantis? Letting yourself lose control so easily..."

"I-I wouldn't– this wouldn't happen with anyone else, boss. I am not interested in other–"

"You know, Mantis? For a psychic you can be rather... visual in your preferences. How shallow."

God, Mantis felt humiliated and furious at once at being called out like that. Which ended up being a deadly combination for his libido, only turning him on further.

He decided that Liquid was _definitely_ having too much fun with this.

“You talk big game about being above it all, don’t you? But you’re not,” Liquid said, grinning down at Mantis. “So how long have you been distracted? This whole time? Were you paying attention to what we’ve been going over _at all_ , or were you just using this as an excuse to be grappled? Is that what you’re into? Pervert!”

Liquid had no way to counter Mantis psychically grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and yanking him back to the mat, reversing their positions. Mantis was on top now, smug. Liquid blinked.

Instead of rising to the challenge, he just looked crestfallen. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Mantis said, “no, I—“

“I’m, I’m sorry I called you a-“

“No, boss. It’s alright.”

Liquid, worrying his lip, was clearly uncomfortable now, which really wasn't particularly uncommon if he wasn't the one to initiate. Sometimes he even got freaked out when he _did_ feel like he was in full control of the situation.

Mantis just sighed and gently petted his arm.

"To be honest, yes, I did _mostly_ agree to training with you because you look so damn good in these stupid sweatpants but–"

Liquid snorted and relaxed a little. "And you're admitting to it just like that?"

"Well, I also think it's fun to have an opportunity to push you around a little. Even if I do have to resort to using my powers."

"That's cheating!" Liquid pouted and reached up to undo the straps of Mantis' mask. Mantis stiffened but didn't resist. "Take it off, it's not fair if you get to hide."

He blinked when the mask came off, trying to adjust to the light without the tint of his lenses. For a second they just stared at each other, then Liquid's overwhelming emotions and frantic little thoughts crashed into him without any barriers separating their minds.

"Boss..."

But Liquid ignored Mantis to pull him down into an anxious kiss, licking up into his scarred mouth in an aggressively submissive way.

Despite all his insecurities and traumatic baggage, Liquid _craved_ to be wanted.

Mantis buried his hands in Liquid’s hair at first as they kissed, but quickly changed his mind - no sense in vacillating — he moved his hands to Liquid’s chest, squeezing at him through his overly tight sweat-damp shirt. It was probably Mantis’ favorite part of Liquid’s body. He couldn’t help it. His chest was just so perfectly sculpted, his pecs so round and just suited for the size of Mantis’ palms. Firm, too.

He felt Liquid’s hand on his butt. He pinched him, hard.

“Ouch!” Mantis said, pulling away.

“What is it with you and my pecs?” Liquid said waspishly.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Mantis thumbed at Liquid’s nipple, which was hard enough to be tenting his shirt.

“I didn’t say that. I just meant you’re a bit weird about it.” Liquid squirmed under Mantis - Mantis backed off slightly, afraid of Liquid’s thigh against his crotch - and started pulling off his shirt.

"Boss, wait! We shouldn't be doing this here on the mat, it's really, uh, unsanitary..."

Liquid narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his shirt still half stuck over his head. "You don't usually mind that..."

Feeling caught, Mantis busied himself with helping Liquid out of his shirt.

"You said something about the showers earlier, didn't you? I'll wash your hair for you, too. You'd like that, boss, wouldn't you?"

Liquid hummed thoughtfully, his hair all messy when Mantis dropped the shirt in his lap. "That _would_ be nice..."

They kissed again and Mantis sneakily used his opportunity to grope Liquid's bare chest a little before his boss seemingly got fed up with it and carried a flailing Mantis to the changing room.

To say Liquid had a thing about sex was an understatement, but he was much more placid about it in the showers - because how could he feel dirty if he was taking a shower at the same time? Sadly, he and Mantis didn’t do this much because Liquid got concerned about the water bill if Mantis suggested it (or rather, implied that it was an option) too often. Liquid conscientiously locked the changing room door behind them and deposited Mantis on one of the wooden benches, hurriedly stripping off his clothes.

“Boss, don’t rush,” Mantis chided, catching his hands with his own. “We have all the time we need.”

“This is a common space, we can’t just dawdle in here all day.”

“What is anyone else going to do about it?”

“I don’t want to be walked in on,” Liquid mumbled. “Besides, you don’t want to go too long without your mask, do you?”

“I will be fine,” Mantis assured him, looping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Relax, boss.”

Liquid just whined.

Thankfully getting to what he wanted turned out to be a quicker ordeal than it was usually. Since his choice of wardrobe for exercising had been pretty light this time there was no endless hassle undoing buckles and belts and peeling tight leather and latex off Mantis skin.

Liquid simply pulled those flimsy shorts Mantis had borrowed from Octopus (which he thought were much too... well, _short_ for legs that long) down a little and grabbed at Mantis' erection. He chuckled nervously.

"M-My, how long have you been carrying that around with you? I'm not sure that color is–"

"Boss–" Mantis warned him andbit at Liquid's lip until they both tasted blood. "I'm not going to last long if you play around now, ah."

Smirking, Liquid kneeled down in front of him and kissed his thigh. "It's like I'm with a horny teenage virgin..."

"I could say the same for you–" Mantis started but his voice dissolved into a shamefully loud groan when Liquid's mouth met the tip of his dick. "S-Slow down, boss. Hell."

Liquid leaned back, a string of saliva connecting him to Mantis, still.

"But I want you _now_..." he mumbled.

“What happened to doing it in the shower?”

“I’m not done yet, that’s what. We’re just getting started.”

Mantis sucked in air through his teeth. “We will be done if you’re not careful.”

Liquid chuckled. “I can’t believe you got this worked up over a little exercise! What, is your body not used to getting your blood pumping?”

“Aw… boss, shut up.”

Still giggling like he was the funniest man in existence, Liquid untied the drawstring of his sweatpants and quickly kicked them off. Mantis removed his own shorts and underwear while he was busied with that, then took one look at Liquid and covered his face with his hands.

“Boss!” he said reproachfully. “I cannot believe you were walking around without underwear.”

“What’s wrong with going commando? It's comfortable.”

“It’s unhygienic! Especially if _you_ get worked up.”

Liquid’s laughing tapered off, his face going red sheepishly. “Well… maybe so.”

Not wanting the mood to drop again, Mantis pulled Liquid closer by the hips.

"Come here, you animal."

"Ah, I haven't been on any missions lately so I haven't gotten to shave in a few weeks..." Liquid tensed up and tried to lean back slightly, covering up his crotch. "I-I'm sorry. I guess you're right, I _am_ disgusting..."

"Eli, I never said that." Picking up Liquid's given name on purpose, Mantis gently pried his hands away and looked up at Liquid with a heated face. "You know that I never minded what your body looks like naturally."

It wasn't clear if Liquid had picked up on the further implications of Mantis' lingering words, but he visibly relaxed and expectantly watched Mantis kiss down his abdomen.

"Ah, now you're the one stalling..."

Mantis brushed his fingers through the sparse blond curls adorning Liquid's pubic bone and smirked at him slyly before pressing a kiss to his clitoral hood.

"M-Mantis—"

"I can't help it if you're acting all cute, boss."

Huffing in his impatience and embarrassment, Liquid pulled Mantis up by the shoulders and summarily dragged him into the shower.

FOXHOUND was a small, elite unit, so they got relatively nice showers instead of the large ugly tiled rooms that other military barracks got - each shower was slightly larger than a toilet stall, with the same kind of walls and door, and a bench and a detachable showerhead. Mantis was never so grateful for this in his life as when he tugged off his shirt and slid the lock closed behind them and Liquid turned on the shower, spraying them both a brief second of cold water - which Mantis yelped at - before it heated up to a more comfortable temperature.

“You’re supposed to stand _outside_ the shower when you turn it on,” Mantis grumbled.

“You followed me in,” Liquid said, sweeping the accumulated bottles and soaps carelessly off the bench and sitting down, grinning. “You also said you would wash my hair.”

“Are you really still thinking about that?” Mantis said, then cast a disdainful look at the floor where Liquid had just thrown the shampoo. Yes, he could have picked it up without moving a muscle, but it was still ridiculous.

“I _like_ it when you wash my hair.”

“You’re stalling. We are both naked and you are stalling.”

“I’m all sweaty. My hair needs washed.”

Mantis sighed and grabbed Liquid around the shoulders, imitating the chokehold he had put him in earlier. Liquid seemed delighted and squired in his grasp.

"I'll wash it for you when we're done here, alright?" Mantis said against the shell of Liquid's ear, loosening his hold on him a little and letting his hand wander down Liquid's torso.

"But I–"

"You're _infuriating_ ,” he growled, voice low, and pressed himself closer to Liquid, biting his neck.

Liquid giggled nervously again, not missing how Mantis' erection was digging into the flesh of his ass.

"That's not how that maneuver goes, M-Mantis!" he whined when Mantis' hand finally reached between his legs, fingers exploring him eagerly, then spun around, either because he was overwhelmed by the insistent touch or craving to kiss Mantis again. Which he then did, droplets of water pearling down their faces as they held each other close.

Despite his boss’ defensiveness, Mantis' hand found its way back down Liquid's body.

"Stop fighting me..." Mantis chuckled and kissed his nose. "Just relax."

Of course nothing was never that easy with Liquid.

He pushed Mantis back towards the wall and, while Liquid undoubtedly wasn’t intending it, Mantis slipped on a bottle of body wash and fell ass-first onto the bench, cracking his tailbone. Or at least it felt like it.

“Oh! S-Sorry! Are you alright?!” Liquid yelped as Mantis grimaced and rubbed his lower back.

“I’m fine, boss.”

“Are you-“

“Of course I’m sure. _Relax_.“ He patted his leg. “Come on.”

Liquid gingerly sat down on Mantis’ knee; Mantis used his powers to give Liquid a none-too-subtle push forward, until his crotch was slotted up against Mantis’ erection. Liquid looked around at anything other than Mantis’ face, and finally settled on just letting his wet hair drip into his eyes, effectively blindfolding him. Mantis gave him a pat on the butt.

“Is that easier for you?”

“This is embarrassing.”

“You are fine, boss,” Mantis said, running his fingers around Liquid’s hips in soothing circles, encouraging him to hump his leg. Liquid buried his head in Mantis’ shoulder. They were in such a close position that it didn’t take any real deliberation on either of their parts in order for Mantis’ dick to slip in. Liquid gasped as it did, but thankfully didn’t try to immediately pull off like he usually did.

“Good boy,” Mantis said, rubbing his leg.

Like the past few times they had done this, it took Liquid a few moments to adjust, both physically and mentally. He was pretty tense, clenching down on Mantis anxiously and wrenching a few broken moans out of the man before finally relaxing enough to start moving against him.

Mantis pushed Liquid's streaky, wet hair back and kissed his face, whispering little encouragements here and there. As much as he wanted for this to be hard and fast, he forced himself to exercise self control and eased Liquid into it.

"Mm, don't hold back,” Liquid mumbled despite himself and for a second Mantis wasn't sure if he had accidentally broadcasted his own concerns. Liquid was on the edge of hysteria as he pushed himself down on Mantis' cock to take him in deeper, gritting his teeth, but without any detectable pain or distress in his mind.

While their position was definitely beneficial to keep Liquid calm and pacified and had a certain cathartic edge to it, the monotone movement and angle didn't get either of them what they really wanted.

"I need m-more, Mantis, please—" Liquid choked and pressed himself down against Mantis as hard as he could. It kind of hurt.

"Ah, you're so greedy..." Feeling feverish and unfocused, Mantis had to lean his head back against the cool tile, trying to collect his thoughts as Liquid confirmed his accusation by sucking on his wet neck eagerly, licking up trails of water in between. “Get up.”

“Mm?”

“Get up, let me stand up. Face the wall. We will try a different angle.”

Liquid stared at him for a moment dubiously, then got off Mantis. Mantis huffed at his wet warmth being replaced by the slightly colder wetness of the shower. He got up clumsily, standing behind Liquid as Liquid faced the wall, peeking shyly back over his shoulder, one knee up on the bench. He looked good from this angle.

Mantis leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing himself back in. “Fuck,” he muttered eloquently, resting his forehead on Liquid’s back.

“Mmnh.”

“Is this better, Eli?”

“Y-Yes.” He rocked back against Mantis, hands slipping on the wet tile. “You can go now…”

He could definitely penetrate him a lot deeper like this. Better leverage for thrusting, too, and it afforded more control to Mantis, which was what Liquid was more comfortable with. He just had to stand there with his face pressed against the tile, moaning and occasionally sneezing out water. Mantis’ head was spinning. It was like his brain had given up entirely, his body controlled completely by his stupid dick.

Because of this it took him a few seconds to realize that Liquid was mumbling his name frantically.

"Mn, what's wrong?" Somehow he managed to slow down enough to notice Liquid tensing again, anxiety rising.

"Just– ah, p-pull out before you–"

 _Oh._ Mantis nodded against Liquid's neck and let himself get lost again, snaking his hand between Liquid's legs, effectively giving him a reach-around.

Where he had been mostly quiet before, Liquid now went very vocal, almost to a point where Mantis considered shutting him up by stuffing his discarded, soggy shirt into his mouth, wishing he'd just come already and be done with it.

He rubbed at him harder and Liquid cursed loudly in a language Mantis couldn't really discern as his orgasm shook through him in waves, clenching down on Mantis' so hard he felt his dick was going to snap off.

But instead he climaxed. Hard.

Mantis didn't immediately grasp the extent of this, riding it out languidly while a very enthusiastic Liquid humped his hand almost aggressively, whining and panting as he hit his second peak.

"Hah, Mantis..."

Tired, he pulled out and instantly froze.

"Oh god, Eli. I'm _so_ sorry."

Mantis stood back stiffly, carefully touching Liquid, whose post orgasm clarity finally seemed to be catching up with him.

He whipped around, eyes wide, not yet sure if he should be yelling angrily or sink down to the floor, sobbing.

Somewhere far in the back of his own mind, Mantis duly noted that Liquid _had_ come unusually hard after realizing that Mantis had in fact come inside him.

“You…!” Liquid panted, “you weren’t supposed to-—!!”

“I’m, I’m sorry, boss, I just got caught up in the-“

Liquid sat down on the bench again, spreading his legs to inspect himself. It would have been provocative if he weren’t visibly having a dysphoria- and trauma-induced breakdown. (And besides, Mantis was spent anyway.) He looked up at Mantis again and made a vague grasping gesture. Mantis somehow picked up enough from Liquid’s scattered, racing thoughts to pull the showerhead towards him and hand it to Liquid.

As Liquid aimed it squarely at his crotch, held himself open, and rinsed himself out, Mantis wondered about whether or not that was even how one was _supposed_ to clean a vagina. He didn’t know. The pressured jet of water seemed a little harsh. Mantis wanted to say something but didn’t know what. He noticed Liquid’s hands trembling and looked up at his face.

It was very red and he was panting again.

“Ah,” Mantis said out loud. Liquid acted like he didn’t hear him. One leg kept jerking up, like he was trying to cover himself. Mantis definitely wanted to say something now - wanted to offer to help him out…

Quietly he busied himself kneeling down, picking up the shampoo and body wash bottles and putting them back on the bench, awkwardly shivering without the warm spray of water.

"M-Mantis..." Liquid whimpered, overwhelmed and flinching when Mantis crouched at his feet gently to gently rub his thighs and kiss his knee.

"I'm really sorry, boss."

Begging, clearly uncomfortable with being touched, Liquid grabbed his hand and dragged it up his leg. "Please–"

Mantis thumbed at him, a peculiar sensation when the water had washed away all natural lubrication, offering a somehow more intense friction while also making it easier to glide his fingers over Liquid's vulva.

"You're doing so good. Who would've thought that this would work you up so much, eh?"

Mantis usually was the one offering running commentary during sex, it grounded Liquid in a way, made him feel more at ease and kept him from dissociating.

This time however, Liquid just narrowed his eyes and aimed the shower head at Mantis' face.

Mantis sputtered and turned the water off with his powers, much to Liquid's dismay.

"You're awful, Mantis!" He whined and tried to close his legs, which was impossible because Mantis was sitting pretty much between them. "At least h-help me finish..."

Mantis wiped his face and blinked a few times to lessen the sting of water, then dove in to kiss Liquid's clit, nudging his canines against the hood, causing a shudder to run through the other's body.

"No teasing..." Liquid mumbled hoarsely.

Obliging, Mantis sucked on him hard, letting Liquid buck his hips against him as he gently fingered his entrance, never dipping in deeper than the first digit.

It took longer for Liquid to pop off this time, but he relaxed immensely, practically melting against Mantis with this last, soft orgasm.

"Good boy,” Mantis praised and got up to kiss him quickly, then fixed the shower head back to its holder.

They were probably going to be all pruney later, considering how long they had already spent under the water, but Mantis had a promise to keep.

He switched the shower back on, and carefully ushered Liquid to sit on the floor so Mantis himself could sit down on the bench behind him.

"...don't use the cheap one." Liquid said curtly, sounding very tired but satisfied.

Liquid was practically purring as Mantis massaged his scalp, lathering up the shampoo and working it through his long hair. It made Mantis miss having his own hair and being able to hypothetically ask Liquid to return the favor at some point. _Oh well_ , he thought. Liquid definitely enjoyed it enough for the both of them.

“I hope I don’t get pregnant,” Liquid mumbled.

“Stop that. You won’t.”

“Mm…”

“You worry too much. This all started because you were worried about _me_.”

Liquid let out a sleepy laugh. “We didn’t make much progress on your physical exam, did we?”

“I think we made plenty, boss.”

“Hm…” he leaned back into Mantis’ touch. “Thank you for training with me, though… it made me very happy.”

“Anytime, boss. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> hingabee note: if i didnt force her she would never post anything
> 
> thanks for reading, we love comments


End file.
